


Of Pillow Forts and Fluff.

by Silent_kill_joy



Series: A collection of Oneshots. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2k words, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Really just fluff, Sweet, awww, pillow fort, yeah literally just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_kill_joy/pseuds/Silent_kill_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wants to go inside but he loves Phil to much to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pillow Forts and Fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N.  
> Hello, Phandom. I hope you enjoy this, it is literally just 2k words of fluff XD
> 
> This is my first One shot here, or really anywhere in the phandom, so I hope its good and I'm sorry, I'm not good with grammar and such so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, and yeah. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Enjoy.

“C'mon Phil, I just wanna come in and lay on the couch and spend time stalking fans on tumbler, please let me in?” Dan whined into his cellphone, both boys too lazy to yell through the door. He was ignoring the strange looks he got from the other 'normal people' as they passed him where he was currently sitting on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest as he leaned against Phil and his shared flat. 

“I told you no, I haven't got everything ready.” Phil insisted and Dan could hear him, actually laughing at Dans sorrow. 

To tell the truth, Dan could go in anytime, he had his own key after all, but Phil had specifically asked him not to come home early and to knock and ask before he barged in, no matter how exhausted he felt after spending most of the day in dull meetings with actual mature adults. 

Dan had agreed to this that morning since lately their relationship had been strained. 

It had been strange for almost a week now, and Dan was pretty sure that was his fault. 

“Okay, but you should realize my great sacrifice I'm making.” Dan said with a mock pout.

“Well I'm sure the panda gods will reward you.” Phil laughed but it was cut off with a high pitched yelp. “Dang it!” Phil muttered.

“Everything alright?” Dan asked, feeling a little smug that now he wasn't the only one feeling bad. 

“You hush.” Phil grumbled, but Dan could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“You know you love me.” Dan murmured teasingly, unable to keep his own grin off his face, simply talking to Phil making the days stress disappear from his mind, replaced with the familiar comfort of his best friend/boyfriends voice.

“Yeah, I really do.” Came the unexpectedly soft reply from Phil, which made Dans heart swell with what he identified as feels and he just wanted to melt or hug Phil. Maybe both.

“You sap.” He chuckled. They were back on good terms then, Dan was more than relieved, it had been a strange week. 

Dan knew Phil didn't mean to delete their gaming channel, and with the help of their fans had recovered most of their videos, but Dan had been in a bad mood that day because of a complaint from some one at work, something that wasn't even important and Dan couldn't even remember now, but it had upset him that day.  
He still felt bad for snapping at Phil because Phil was really sorry and Dan had acted like a douche bag. And Dan would be the first to admit that he had been a twat and let his pride get in the way of apologizing for his behavior afterwords.  
It didn't help that the next day they were supposed to do a video together and Dan may or may not have called Phil a clumsy-oaf who couldn't walk to the bathroom without running into something, which had been said to be taken as a joke, and Phil had laughed it off in the video, but afterwords he had confronted Dan, wondering 'what exactly was he implying' to which Dan had been snarky and a douche, saying 'it was just a joke, why do you have to be so sensitive all the time.' yeah, that hadn't gone over well....

Since then, the atmosphere had been chilly between them and conversations were down to the minimum with take out containers ramped up since they avoided cooking together.  
Then this morning Phil had confronted him in the middle of him eating cereal, he had been worried about some big fight breaking out, but Phil just asked him not to come home early, saying he had a surprise.

“I can be as sappy as I want tonight.” Came Phils indignant reply.

“Really now?” Dan laughed, “And what, my darling Phil, gives you the right to be sappy this night imparticular?” He asked.

“Becau- No, no I'm not telling you, but you can see for yourself here shortly, if you can stay patient that long, just imagine all the things we could do once you get in here.” Phil replied, his a mix of teasing and flirtatious. 

“Phil,” Dan started uncertainly, the reply sending his brain mixed messages, where thirty percent of his brain was immediately in the gutter and the other seventy percent confused.

“Just hold on, I just gotta....” Phil's voice trailed off though Dan could still hear him chuckling softly, and he could here his footsteps running around from inside their apartment.

“Okay, I'll just sit here looking like a dork in the middle of this lonely hallway.” Dan sighed dramatically, as he leaned his head back against his door.

“You look like that anyway.” Phil smirked,

“Oh shut up!” Dan laughed slightly, “I've tried very hard to transform myself from a dork into a cool dude, and here I thought it was working for a bit.” He said in mock indignation.

There was a pause and Dan just knew that Phil was shaking his head, till he realized that Dan couldn't see him.

“Well, I like your dorky look better, it fits right along with my bad boy personality.” Phil said putting on airs.

Dan rolled his eyes, but in the fondest way possible. “Oh yes, what kind of couple would we be without you and your bad boy rep here in the hood.” Dan drawled.

“Ugh, I can hear you rolling your eyes at me right now.” Phil groaned eliciting a laugh from Dan.

“Yeah we-” Dan started to give a “smart and/or funny” reply but Phil cut him off.

“Okay, Okay, it's ready!” he yelled into the phone, almost squealing from excitement. Dan laughed again,

 

“C'mon, it can't be that great...” He said as he started to get up only to tumble back as the door was flung open, snatching Dans support and leaving him a a ridiculous sprawl on the floor, half in and half out of their apartment, staring up at a grinning Phil who looked practically starry eyed. 

“Oops, sorry.” Phil giggled, not looking at all remorseful.

Dan stuck out his bottom lip, but couldn't hold back the laugh that fell from his lips as he stared up at the dark haired dork.

“Are you gonna get up?” Phil asked after a moment of staring, star crossed lover style.

“What, and miss this view?” Dan asked with a cheeky grin, but he held up his hand anyway which Phil took and helped haul Dan to his feet, though he did it a little quickly and a flash of dizziness passed over Dan and dark spots dotted his vision for a moment, he stumbled forward slightly before his senses reverted to normal. Though when they did he realized he had stumbled into Phil who in turn had helped steady him. Dan flushed slightly, he'd always been rather self conscience about his height problem and Phil knew that.

“Sorry.” Dan murmured stepping back and giving Phil a lopsided smile. Phil only gave him a fond smile and rolled his eyes slightly.

“Anything for you princess.” He teased, Dan huffed at the barely tolerable nickname but soon forgot it as he realized that the apartment was next to dark, only a small lamp was illuminating the entryway and the doors to all the other rooms were closed. 

“Whatever you say, Phillip.” Dan quipped back before curiosity got the better of him. “Whats going on?” He asked. Phil grinned.

“I think showing you would be the next step, but first, you have to change.” He said as he pushed the door shut behind Dan so that the room was even darker than before, Dan was confused, and it only increased when Phil handed him a pair of change clothes.

“Um, One. This is just a t-shirt and sweat pants, and Two. They're yours.” Dan pointed out, Phil just shrugged,

“Do you want to see the surprise or not?” He asked, Dan nodded quickly and didn't question him any further, figuring there was no point, seeing as Dan had no problem with Phils clothes, and they looked a whole lot more comfortable than his current outfit was.

He quickly changed, glad he wasn't self conscience around Phil, seeing as it was dark any way, and they'd done more. 

“Okay, so are you comfortable?” Phil hummed coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Dan, resting his chin on Dans shoulder.

“Well, that certainly helped.” Dan said, his loud voice breaking the mood, and making him wince, he hadn't meant to shout. Phil just laughed,

“Good,” He nodded lacing his fingers with Dans and leading him to the living room door, “Now, prepare to be amazed.” He said grandly before flinging the door open.

 

Dans eyes went wide and he gasped, his hands flying up to his face to hide the huge grin the quickly spread across it. “Oh my god Phil!” He squealed, “It's amazing!”

And it really was, a large blanket and pillow fort took up eighty percent of their living room, intertwined with fairy lights that made it glow warmly, the entrance was just the right size for some one to crawl in, and though there was no way Dan could ever stand up in it he could easily sit up without bumping his head and pushing something over. 

It spread over most the room, a mass of blankets draped over the furniture, though Dan could see the couches were pushed against the back wall out of the way.  
The smell of popcorn filled the air, and Dan breathed in deeply, his eyes glistening.

Phil grinned, “See, I told you! But that's not all, I made a thing.” Phils eyes were lit up and he was practically glowing with pride as he pulled Dan gently through the door and shut it behind them.

Dan could only stare at Phil, he could not think of anything else Phil could do to make this better, but Phil just winked and went over to a projector that angled up from it's place on the floor, facing the only wall that wasn't covered with the fort as a screen.

The song Bless the Broken Road -By Rascal Flats came on as a soft background music and the wall lit up as a video started playing.

 

A blank Screen came first then Words slid onto it; 

“The start of something fab-tastic!”

Then it showed a clip Phil in all his 2009 glory “ That's what you told me.” He said with a soft smile,  
It jump cut to a clip of Dan with his own piece of 2009, “I believe everything we've promised each other will come true.”

2010 Phil, “So it's new for us, but that great! I love new experiences.”  
2010 Dan, “Honestly, it's been rough, but I wouldn't trade a day of it for anything else.”

2011 Phil, “I think I'll always love you, I don't think anything could stop me.”  
2011 Dan, “No matter what happens, the fights the hard times, the tumbles and falls, we'll always make it through.”

2012 Phil, “So you're a huge dork, well so am I, I guess we'll always be stuck being dorks together.”  
2012 Dan, “ Okay, so maybe I didn't know what I was getting into when I started, and if I could of seen the future Phil, to be honest, I would have turned back, but now that I'm here I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

2013 came and it showed a clip from their famed Phil is not on fire videos, Phil was struggling to stick his toes in his mouth, “Ladies and gentlemen Phil, My future husband.”

2014 came wrapped in a baking video where it showed a later cut out scene and Phil and Dan giggling helplessly as they struggled to do a waltz in the kitchen in flour covered skinny jeans.

2015 spread out lastly as they had just ended come home from a friends party and were vlogging cause they were in L.A for a youtubers convention and had just got into their hotel room and the camera kept focusing and unfocusing as Dan leaned in for a kiss, but with Phil awkwardly holding the camera a both of them and bit tipsy they just kept bumping noses and then blushing awkwardly and giggling at each others awkwardness and smiling at each other as they tried to kiss once more but kept just bumping into each others noses again until they finally managed a sloppy kiss.

“Every long lost dream, led to where you are,  
Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars,  
Pointing me on my way,  
Into your loving arms,  
One thing I know is true.  
That God bless the broken road that led me straight,  
To You.”

The song ended after the screen had faded to black and Dan could do nothing but stand, hands covering his mouth and try not to let the tears fall. He was overwhelmed with a feeling he couldn't even hope to describe, a strong mix of love and affection and gratefulness and guilt and yeah, he was never ever leaving Phil. 

He looked slowly over to said person, his eyes still brimming with unshed tears and Phil gave him a cheeky smile.

“Did you like it?” He asked, looking like he might be second guessing his choice in video, Dan let out a slightly strangle sound, halfway between a laugh and a sob as he took the two steps necessary to be close to Phil and enveloped him in a hug and burying his face into his shoulder.

“You are, the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm sorry I was such a jerk, I love you, forgive me?” He mumbled into the others shirt, not wanting to look up and let Phil see his tear stained face. He felt Phils arms encircle him in return and hug him tight.

 

“Of course,” Phil murmured unwrapping one arm so he could use his hand and gently lift Dan's face up to meet his eyes, “I love you too, I wouldn't have bothered with the fort if I thought any less of you.” 

He said, smiling crookedly before leaning forward to meet Dan in a soft kiss.

And Dan loved this, everything about it. 

The cheesy cliché. 

The soft tenderness in Phils kiss. 

The soft fairy lights illuminating the room and fort. 

The warm, cozy atmosphere with the promise of movies and popcorn and, if just for the night, the chance to just be with Phil and steal more soft kisses, and cuddle up with the only person, who Dan truly thought of as Amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Please, Tell me what you thought and if I should write more of these drabbles. :)


End file.
